Anástasis
by Lab Girl
Summary: Muitas vezes a raiva é uma ignição poderosa para acionar certos desejos. E um momento de fúria é o que basta para Temperance Brennan comprovar que seu parceiro, Seeley Booth, está mais vivo do que nunca.


**Título: Anástasis**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
****Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 3ª temporada, cena perdida (missing scene), smut (sexo)  
**Advertências:** Situações sexuais descritivas  
**Spoiler:** Episódio 3x15 (The Pain in the Heart)  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1/1 (one shot)  
**Status:** Completa

**Sumário: **Muitas vezes a raiva é uma ignição poderosa para acionar certos desejos. E um momento de fúria é o que basta para Temperance Brennan comprovar que seu parceiro, Seeley Booth, está mais vivo do que nunca.

**Nota da Autora:** Não consegui resistir a imaginar um final diferente para aquela cena em que Brennan invade o banheiro de Booth em busca de uma satisfação enquanto ele tranquilamente relaxa em sua banheira... eis o resultado!

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=****=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

* Fanfic escolhida como melhor NC-17 do Tributo ao Dia do Sexo (06/09/10) no fórum NFF *

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=****=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

**ADVERTÊNCIA:**

**Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta, conteúdo inapropriado (em especial) para menores de idade e também para aqueles que não gostam desse tipo de leitura. Favor levar o alerta em consideração!**

**Children, BACK OFF!**

* * *

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

**Anástasis.**

Do grego; significa "levantar, erguer".

Palavra usada com frequência nas Escrituras bíblicas, referindo-se à ressurreição dos mortos, significando voltar à vida.

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

* * *

Reto abdominal...

Oblíquo maior...

Um pequeno fio de suor se formou em seu pescoço ante a visão de Seeley Booth completamente nu.

Era a primeira vez que ela o via assim. E embora o momento fosse o menos apropriado, sentiu a respiração começar a ser dificultosa. Uma espécie de arrepio desceu por sua espinha.

Não era para estar olhando para o corpo dele. Era para estar olhando para o rosto dele. Não era para estar ofegando de ansiedade, era para estar furiosa!

Ele havia escondido dela que não estava morto, que havia se passado por morto por causa de uma missão interna do FBI. Ele a havia feito acreditar que o tiro que tomara por ela o atingira de forma fatal.

Por favor, ele a havia feito ir ao velório dele!

Temperance entrara feito um furacão no apartamento do parceiro ao saber que aquilo tudo – sua angústia e seu desespero – não havia passado de uma palhaçada! Ela havia chorado à noite sozinha, havia se culpado por nada... Booth estava bem ali, na sua frente. Vivo, molhado e... oh!

Sua garganta ficou inexplicavelmente seca, e ela engoliu a saliva com certa dificuldade, forçando-se a subir os olhos da anatomia masculina para alguma parte mais impessoal.

"Bones, me desculpe! O que quer mais que eu diga? Eu não podia contar pra você. Eu queria, mas eu não podia... ordens superiores, entende isso?"

Temperance conseguiu, com algum esforço, focar no rosto do parceiro.

"É racional, Booth. Mas o que eu estou sentindo bem agora não é racional."

Sua resposta era verdadeira. Duplamente verdadeira.

Ela não estava sendo governada por sua racionalidade naquele exato instante. E detestava quando isso acontecia. Mas ele não estava colaborando nem um pouco. Será que não percebia que tinha se levantado da banheira para discutir com ela?

Booth podia ser bem pudico na maioria das vezes, mas naquele instante ele parecia estar completamente alheio ao fato de que estava nu diante dela, e com uma anatomia que começava a despertar sem nenhum pudor.

"Booth..." tentou alertá-lo.

"Eu já disse, Bones! Eu queria, mas não podia dizer" ele continuava a se explicar. "Não vai ficar com raiva de mim por isso, vai?"

Sem querer, o olhar de Temperance se perdeu na região do baixo abdominal.

"Bones...?"

Só então ele pareceu se dar conta da cena. Ela o ouviu emitir um suspiro.

"Você está com uma ereção se formando, Booth" se ouviu dizer, casualmente.

Ele olhou para ela como se acabasse de dizer alguma aberração, sentando-se rapidamente de volta na banheira.

"Como sua parceira achei que existisse uma relação de confiança entre nós."

"Você... do que está falando, Bones?" ele parecia seriamente confuso.

"De você não ter me contado que estava vivo. Você me deixou no escuro sem a menor necessidade, Booth!"

Ele soltou um suspiro, molhando o rosto com uma das mãos.

"Eu já expliquei, Bones... e não acho que este seja o momento pra termos essa conversa."

"Não sei porquê. Acho que temos que esclarecer isso agora, sim!"

"Bones, você não tem senso de momento? Eu não estou em condições..." ele gesticulou, visivelmente nervoso.

"Oh!" ela entendeu.

Realmente, seria difícil para Booth se concentrar em uma conversa séria com uma ereção se formando.

"Você podia sair dessa banheira."

"O que?"

"Água quente não vai ajudar."

Booth ficou boquiaberto por uns instantes, antes de tornar a falar.

"Se você não tivesse invadido a privacidade do meu banheiro ia ter ajudado muito mais" ele disse, entre dentes.

"Você não se importa em me dizer que está vivo, me deixa sentir culpa e me deixa acreditar que você morreu por minha causa... e acha ruim por eu entrar no seu banheiro atrás de uma explicação?" Temperance exclamou, exasperada. "Pra um homem morto você está aproveitando bastante a vida!" meneou a cabeça para a banheira onde ele estava sentado, o gibi ao lado e as cervejas que usava naquela invenção ridícula em forma de capacete para manter a bebida gelada.

"Ei, qual é, Bones? Você não tem razão pra estar tão nervosa comigo. O Sweets devia ter te contado antes, mas ele já avisou que eu precisei me fingir de morto, era o meu trabalho."

"Eu tenho toda a razão de estar nervosa! Vocês me deixaram no escuro, brincaram com os meus sentimentos. Eu me senti uma idiota chorando por você e..."

"Chorando?" ele repetiu. "Você chorou por minha causa, Bones?"

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele. Um que ela teve toda a vontade de fazer desaparecer dali. E não hesitou. Assim que ergueu o punho, no entanto, a mão grande e pesada de Booth a segurou ao mesmo tempo em que ele se ergueu outra vez da banheira, arrancando finalmente aquele aparato idiota da cabeça, jogando-o ao chão com estrondo.

Os dois se encaram por uns instantes, em silêncio. Apenas os olhares faiscavam enquanto ele segurava seu pulso com uma das mãos, as respirações ofegantes preenchendo o ar.

"Já chega de violência, Bones" ele murmurou, a voz baixa e rouca.

Ela havia dado um tapa no rosto dele assim que o vira no cemitério. Tinha sido a única forma de lidar com a surpresa e o choque de vê-lo vivo diante de seus olhos, quando acreditava estar enterrando o corpo dele para sempre.

E a mesma raiva que havia sentido naquele momento, de inconformidade e irritação, tornou a subir por sua garganta.

"Já chega de mentiras!" sibilou, puxando o pulso de volta.

Mas ele a impediu. A mão dele tinha força suficiente para não soltá-la, sem que com isso a machucasse de verdade.

"Eu não menti pra você, eu omiti. O que é diferente."

Sim, ela sabia que existia uma diferença. Mas seu cérebro não queria assimilar esse detalhe naquele momento.

Ela apenas registrava a raiva que sentia por estar ofegante e trêmula, afetada pela presença forte e maciça de Seeley Booth à sua frente, perfeitamente consciente de que ele estava nu e ereto.

"Me desculpa" ele sussurrou, de repente, pegando-a de surpresa.

Temperance franziu as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente confusa.

"Eu queria ter contado, Bones... mas tinha um dever de manter sigilo. Para todo mundo."

Ela queria dizer que entendia. Que ele estava certo, afinal. Booth era um homem suficientemente honrado e cumpridor dos seus deveres para ter atropelado ordens superiores apenas para contar a ela.

Mas, ainda assim, ela se sentia estranhamente enraivecida com ele. E quando o aperto que a mão do parceiro exercia em seu pulso se afrouxou, ela percebeu que o sentimento de indignação não tinha a ver de fato com a história da encenação da morte dele. Tinha mais a ver com o fato de que ela não havia conseguido lidar com a ideia de tê-lo perdido. E mais exatamente naquele instante, tinha tudo a ver com as reações que ele estava conseguindo arrancar de seu corpo sem fazer absolutamente nenhum esforço nesse sentido e sem ter a menor ideia disso.

"Você pode me bater de novo se isso te fizer sentir melhor", ele continuou, a voz baixa e incrivelmente sexy aos ouvidos dela. "Mas eu acho que devia tentar aprender a lidar com as emoções de outra forma."

Aquele último conselho foi o que bastou para tirá-la do sério. Quem ele pensava que era para lhe dizer aquilo?

Oras...

Num impulso incompreensível até para si mesma, ela o puxou com a mão livre, segurando-o por um dos ombros. Suas unhas se cravaram na pele dele, e Temperance ouviu o murmúrio que Booth emitiu em resposta, mas isso não o fez soltá-la.

Pelo contrário.

Com os olhos ainda presos aos dela, Booth tornou a apertar seu pulso, o suficiente para enviar uma espécie de corrente elétrica por todo o corpo de Temperance.

Ela desceu a mão do ombro para o peitoral firme... as unhas arranhando sem a menor cerimônia o contorno dos músculos. Seus olhos deixaram os dele para apreciar seu trabalho. Uma trilha vermelha marcava o peitoral definido, e aquilo a deixou incrivelmente satisfeita, a sensação subindo como uma fervura por seu interior.

Seus olhos logo localizaram o curativo sobre o ferimento da bala que o havia atingido. Tão próximo ao peito, tão assustadoramente perto que a lembrança do corpo dele caindo diante dela, o sangue jorrando sem controle, fizeram seus olhos arderem por um instante.

Temperance piscou, tentando afastar a lembrança ruim. Se não fosse aquele tiro, providencial demais para os superiores dele, talvez não tivessem se aproveitado da oportunidade para fazê-lo se fingir de morto.

A raiva continuava ardendo em sua garganta, mas começou a se mesclar com uma sensação de frio em seu baixo ventre e a melancolia sutil por recordar quão perto de perdê-lo havia acreditado estar.

Tragando a saliva com dificuldade, suas unhas desceram mais, chegando ao abdômen... aos músculos abdominais que se contraíram sob seu toque. Ela não perdeu o murmúrio que escapou da garganta de Booth. E as unhas deram lugar aos dedos quando ela se permitiu sentir a firmeza e a textura daquela parte do corpo dele... a região molhada e quente... tão quente... e como num reflexo, ela sentiu seu próprio corpo ser tomado por puro calor.

E seus dedos se moveram, como por vontade própria, se aventurando mais abaixo...

Booth gemeu.

Temperance suspirou ao tocá-lo no ponto exato onde o fluxo de sangue se concentrava de forma inegável, a firmeza e o calor queimando seus dedos, enviando uma resposta imediata em forma de ondas quentes que se derramaram entre suas pernas.

Sem conseguir parar, seus dedos envolveram a rigidez do parceiro, e ela o viu cerrar os olhos no mesmo instante, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando escapar um suspiro áspero e trêmulo.

Ela sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer. Seu senso, seu autocontrole, escorregaram juntos quando se aproximou mais, o cheiro dele invadindo suas narinas e chamando por ela.

Temperance não resistiu... apenas obedeceu ao chamado primitivo, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem um dos ombros dele. Deslizando suavemente, roçou a pele numa espécie de beijo. Uma de suas mãos ainda segurava levemente a firmeza do parceiro entre os dedos, mas quando sentiu a trilha de arrepio abaixo de seus lábios e detectou que seu toque fez a ereção de Booth aumentar ligeiramente, pressionou-o de forma mais determinada.

Booth gemeu.

Ela também.

O momento de loucura a tomou por completo, e Temperance se deixou saborear com vontade a pele do parceiro, correndo lábios, língua e dentes pelo ombro estruturado, subindo pelo pescoço masculino. O cheiro que emanava dele era intoxicante, e ela inspirou de forma profunda, se deixando entorpecer pelo aroma único de Seeley Booth.

Sua mão livre finalmente encontrou uma ocupação, tocando um dos braços musculosos, apertando, arranhando e pressionando, arrancando um espasmo do corpo dele e um gemido de sua própria garganta.

Sua língua desceu pelo peito amplo, parando apenas perto da pequena bandagem sobre o ferimento à bala, ainda em processo de cicatrização. Levou uma das mãos até o ponto, os dedos roçando sobre o curativo, uma sensação calorosa de gratidão invadindo seu peito naquele instante. Ele havia tomado um tiro por ela. Ele havia arriscado a própria vida para protegê-la. Ninguém jamais havia feito algo parecido por ela antes... ninguém antes de Booth.

Tomada pelo momento de emoção, depositou pequenos beijos acima e ao redor do curativo. Sentiu uma das mãos de Booth tocarem seu cabelo, levemente... e ele suspirou.

Os arrepios da pele dele e o leve pulsar do membro masculino em sua mão a fez passar rapidamente do enlevo emocional de volta à onda de desejo pelo homem que tocava. Logo seus lábios já não beijavam, mas deslizavam lascivamente pelo peitoral firme, encontrando um mamilo arrepiado no caminho, que sua língua contornou, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

A reação dele foi como um incentivo – se é que Temperance precisava de algum naquele momento. Sua mão livre o segurou por um ombro, os dedos apertando, as unhas se enterrando levemente na pele, trazendo-o para mais junto de seu corpo.

Booth emitiu um murmúrio incoerente, uma das mãos envolvendo suas costas, molhando seu casaco. Temperance não se importou. Tudo o que queria e precisava naquele momento era senti-lo... tocá-lo, saboreá-lo... as batidas apressadas do coração dele vibrando contra o peito que seus lábios provavam eram como uma confirmação de que ele estava mais vivo do que nunca.

E como ela o queria vivo... quente e pulsante entre seus dedos, que agora deslizavam pela extensão do membro rígido, comprimindo-o ligeiramente. Booth gemeu, dessa vez mais alto, uma das mãos apertando sua cintura, enquanto a outra se emaranhou em seus cabelos.

Ela podia sentir a reação de seu corpo a ele, e abafou um gemido levando a boca ao pescoço de Booth. Uma de suas mãos se espalmou sobre o abdômen definidamente bem trabalhado, no exíguo espaço entre seus corpos.

Sentia o calor aumentar, a umidade inconfundível em seu sexo não a deixando alheia aos fatos. Os dedos que o acariciavam subiram na extensão rígida e quente, sua palma fazendo um movimento envolvente sobre a glande, acariciando.

O movimento fez Booth gemer novamente, deixando escapar um suspiro inconfundivelmente excitado. A mão de Temperance que descansava sobre o abdômen dele, desceu suavemente pelo estômago do parceiro antes de se abaixar mais, até que seus dedos se perderam na região de pêlos macios em torno da masculinidade de Booth.

Ele emitiu um gemido estrangulado, o corpo dando uma espécie de solavanco ante o contato. Temperance sentiu-se gostosamente zonza e quente, a mão que envolvia a anatomia dele dando início a movimentos repetitivos sobre a extensão do membro firme, o ritmo crescendo na medida de seu desejo.

Booth tentava conter os sons que evidenciavam o prazer que estava nitidamente sentindo. O que a irritou. Queria balançá-lo, afetá-lo como ele a afetava. Queria senti-lo, ouvi-lo perder o controle como ele a havia feito perder naquele cemitério ao vê-lo de pé, assistindo enquanto ela acreditava estar prestes a enterrá-lo.

Tomada pelo retorno daquela sensação de raiva, misturada à excitação inexplicável que a consumia, Temperance o soltou. O som frustrado que escapou dos lábios dele foi momentaneamente satisfatório.

Sem dar tempo a ele – ou a si própria – para pensar, ajoelhou-se diante de Booth, seus olhos tomando alguns segundos para admirar a perfeição gloriosa do que tinham à sua frente... longo, uniforme, um apreciável modelo de anatomia masculina.

Naquele instante, seu desejo por ele falou mais alto do que a raiva ou qualquer outra emoção, e assim que sua mão o tomou outra vez, soube que não poderia resistir. No que lhe pareceram os segundos mais insanos de sua vida, fechou os olhos e seus lábios o tomaram... da forma mais absurdamente íntima.

O gemido que ele emitiu naquele instante, alto e gutural, foi a única coisa que sua mente registrou além da textura e do calor que preencheram sua boca.

E ele invadiu seu senso... seus sentidos registrando cada centímetro quente e firme que era envolvido por seus lábios, fazendo-a salivar. Temperance gemeu... sentiu seu sexo latejar, nitidamente inconformado, desejando aquele mesmo preenchimento.

Mas sua boca faminta prosseguiu, incapaz de qualquer renúncia. E ela o sorveu... saboreou o calor e a firmeza de Seeley Booth, tomando-o com uma ânsia desconhecida até para si mesma, enquanto suas mãos apertavam as coxas torneadas, seus gemidos se misturando aos dele, preenchendo o ambiente, ecoando pelas paredes do banheiro.

Sentiu as mãos do parceiro se perderem por entre seus cabelos, mas sem força, sem pressão... ele não a afastou, muito menos a apressou. E Temperance deleitou-se no prazer de extrair prazer de Booth... de arrancá-lo daquela capa de falso puritanismo e contenção.

Em sua boca, ele parecia perfeito, firme e quente na medida certa para que o tomasse e retomasse em sua quase completa extensão. E a cada investida de seus lábios, ela se sentia mais zonza... mais consumida por ele. Nunca havia imaginado que algum dia se sentiria tão envolvida em um ato de natureza sexual. Antes, tudo se resumia a satisfação de uma necessidade biológica, à liberação de endorfinas... mas aquilo... aquilo estava mais além de sua compreensão. A forma como ela o desejava, a forma como o sentia preencher não apenas os recônditos de sua boca ansiosa, mas sua mente, cada um de seus sentidos... o cheiro dele, o sabor, a textura de Seeley Booth... a visão do homem de cabeça reclinada e olhos apertados numa expressão de puro deleite eram tudo o que sentia precisar naquele momento. Todo o resto era... apenas o resto.

E Temperance sentia-se suficientemente quente e ardente para alcançar uma satisfação plena apenas com aquilo... sem ao menos ser tocada... o que a intrigou de uma maneira assustadoramente prazerosa.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo dele se retesar, inegavelmente se aproximando da borda do precipício. Mas antes que o inevitável ocorresse, as mãos de Booth a envolveram pelos ombros, afastando-a com cuidado. Ela gemeu em frustração.

"Bones..." ele suspirou, ofegante.

Antes que Temperance pudesse processar o que ele estava fazendo, Booth a ergueu, e tomando-a nos braços, carregou-a para fora do banheiro. Ela não protestou. Atingiram o quarto contíguo em tempo recorde. E quando ele a depositou sobre a cama, suas roupas começaram a ser retiradas em tempo igualmente ímpar. Ela o ajudou, as mãos de ambos se livrando das peças sem se preocupar com o lugar em que se perdiam. A única preocupação genuína naquele momento era se livrarem daquelas últimas barreiras.

Quando ela se viu finalmente nua, sobre a cama de Seeley Booth, ele já completamente nu e em pleno potencial, Temperance sentiu o último fio de paciência se romper. Suas mãos o puxaram para si, e quando seus corpos se tocaram – livres e pela primeira vez – ela sentiu seu mundo tão bem estruturado em lógica se romper.

Não havia nada que fizesse mais sentido naquele momento do que o calor de Booth se misturando ao seu, do que a sensação maravilhosamente vertiginosa provocada pelo contato de pele contra pele.

Booth era tão firme, grande e quente, fazendo-a sentir-se repentinamente pequena e frágil. Suas pernas enlaçaram a cintura dele, e sem esperar por qualquer outra coisa, uma de suas mãos tomou posse do membro rígido, guiando-o para seu interior.

Ambos gemeram em uníssono ante a sensação deliciosamente indescritível da extensão firme invadindo a maciez úmida e estreita. Temperance levou a cabeça para trás, enterrando-a no travesseiro enquanto seus olhos se apertavam, um gemido longo e urgente escapando de sua garganta.

Ter Booth dentro de si era melhor do que algum dia poderia ter imaginado. Cada centímetro que seu interior quente envolvia fazia seu corpo todo reagir... tremores, arrepios, uma onda de eletricidade em cada terminação nervosa despertando-a para ele.

Após um breve reconhecimento, seus quadris começaram a balançar. O ritmo quem ditou ela não saberia dizer. Apenas soube que se encontraram de modo harmônico e sensual, num trabalho de sincronia perfeita. Ele dando, ela recebendo. Ele arremetendo contra seu corpo, seu interior envolvendo-o e seus quadris encontrando os dele numa dança primal.

Mãos, dedos, unhas... pressionando, raspando, acariciando.

Bocas, dentes, línguas... provando, beijando, mordendo.

Respirações entrecortadas, sussurros e gemidos...

Assim...

Mais...

Oh, sim...

Os corpos se encontrando e se unindo em calor, ritmo e fricção. Os sentidos mais aguçados do que nunca, pulsações e temperaturas se elevando à medida que o inevitável se aproximava... a cada segundo, a cada investida, um pouco mais perto...

Temperance arqueou as costas, buscando um preenchimento completo, um contato ainda maior. Seus lábios se perderam no pescoço do parceiro, sobre a veia que pulsava apressadamente, lhe dizendo o quanto ele estava vivo e quente.

Num instante puramente febril, seus dentes o morderam, e ela sentiu as paredes de seu interior se apertarem, pressionando o sexo quente do parceiro, prendendo-o em seu calor.

Foi o que bastou... em meros segundos, ambos estavam cruzando a linha entre o prazer e o gozo. Ambos deixando-se levar, atirando-se completamente e sem reservas do outro lado.

Que se danassem as regras do FBI, seus próprios limites de auto-contenção e todo o resto! As únicas regras que importavam a Temperance Brennan naquele instante de absurda satisfação eram as que Booth lhe havia ensinado... quando duas pessoas conseguiam se aproximar ao máximo de romper as leis da física, tornando-se uma só... fazendo amor...

Durou apenas alguns segundos. Preciosos e perfeitos segundos. E logo seus corpos estavam retornando ao mundo lógico, físico e quantificável. E tudo foi retomando seu ritmo... cada batimento, cada pulsação.

Quando seus corpos saciados se desconectaram, Booth se jogou pesadamente contra o colchão, ofegando.

"Oh, Deus... o que foi isso?"

Temperance fechou os olhos, pousando as mãos sobre o estômago.

"Eu estava apenas me certificando que você está vivo" murmurou.

Ele riu. Um som grave e gutural, preenchendo deliciosamente o ar do quarto e os ouvidos de Temperance.

E ela sorriu.

Seeley Booth estava vivo.

Oh, absolutamente - e gloriosamente - vivo!

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

_O oposto da morte não é a vida, mas o amor._

~ Anne Haynes ~

* * *

**Tarada por Seeley Booth?**

**_Yes, I am! _=]**


End file.
